


Crawling the walls

by LostOneHero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, spiderceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Deceit isn't a snake





	Crawling the walls

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write depression sucks.

Deceit sighed as he walked down the halls of the mindscape. Thomas was asleep to his knowledge, and so were the other sides. It’s a shame he can’t actually sleep, even Virgil can sleep, it bothered him. At least he can take off this snake make up now, his eyes are killing him.“

What Deceit didn’t notice was a logical side looking at him in confusion as he walked on the ceiling. But before Logan could say anything he was summoned and he appeared with a shocked look on his face.

…….

"Alright thanks for the help guys, so I guess its goodnight.” Thomas said with a yawn.

“Wait wait I still have a question, why were you looking shocked Logan?” Roman interjected

Virgil looked over to Logan, because Roman was right in the beginning Logan was shocked so it had to be something in the mindscape. “It wasn’t us so what did you see?”

Logan sighed. “Well I saw Deceit, but he was walking on the ceiling which is impossible because the mindscape follows basic laws of gravity and physics unless you’re in the imagination.”

“….. on the ceiling.” Thomas repeated.

“Yes on the ceiling he was also picking st the scales on his face. I know you aren’t that sleep deprived Thomas to make us see things especially me.” Logan bolstered.

“Oh maybe he has suction cup boots.” Patton chimed in.

“Patton that’s ridiculous he obviously has weird snake sticking abilities.” Roman argues.

“ what if he’s a spider, like web of lies.” Virgil added.

“WHERE IS THE DEATH CREATURE?” Patton screeched when he heard spider.

“There is no spider Patton.” Logan sighed.

“How about we just summon Deceit?” Thomas asked.

“Well it would end this useless bickering faster.” Logan said dryly.

Deceit popped up without realizing it he is singing prince charmless holding up a mirror as he removes what appears to be snake makeup.

“SPIDER EYES!” Patton yells hiding behind Thomas.

Deceit flinches ripping off the rest of the makeup groaning. “ that wasn’t on with glue…… oh fu-”

“Language snake wait you were faking the snake face?” Roman blinks seeing Deceit open his four eyes on one side of his face.

“No I wasn’t.” Deceit mumbles looking away

“Obviously you were.” Logan said objecting.

“Wait you’re part spider?” Thomas asked.

“No I am not Thomas. I wasn’t hiding it because nobody is afraid of spiders.” Deceit was now looking down before he faded out.

“Wait Deceit I have questions.” Logan faded out after him.

Virgil looks upset and torn on what he should do. “Patton are you ok?”

“Deceit was part spider….. I yelled at him though.” He looks upset.

Roman has a twinkle in his eye as he fades put without a word.

Thomas begins to comfort Patton and Virgil.

……

There was a another gift by his door. Deceit unwrapped it to find a note saying the same thing again “sorry for what I said when I was scared.” He was getting tired of this, he didn’t need anyone’s pity. Sure he was a spider not a snake that didn’t make him any less good or bad. He was still Deceit he was still important.

The others still hate him no matter what he does. He didn’t need any of their love. That was nothing but pity for him. He closed his door as he stepped out of his room. He was tired and needed to think. Like why was Patton even coming to this side of the mindscape there isn’t anything here for him.

It’s actually pretty empty, it was the border between the conscious and unconscious. It was Deceit’s job to keep a balance between the two, which translated to doing a whole lot of nothing. Nothing ever happened because Thomas put grew his childish nightmare monsters, and he stopped lying about liking girls which causes a lot of issues. Now Deceit just had to make sure Thomas took care of himself and stayed alive.

Sure he can go around the imagination and have fun, but Roman has been on his case ever since he found out he was half spider, and then their was Virgil he kept poking around here now but never said anything. To be honest it was creeping him out.

“Uh-”

Deceit turned around and looked down to see Virgil again, and he was on the floor right he ended up on the ceiling again.

“Y-yeah hey Deceit I wanted to know” the anxious side gulped “ifyoucouldtalktolindamyspider.” He was holding a spider in his palm.

Deceit sighed. “You don’t realized Linda is not actually a boy.”

Virgil blinks looking at his pet.

“Besides that you aren’t taking great care of him and ge is totally not happy.”

Virgil actually smiles softly “r-really I thought I was fucking everything up uh does he want a new name.”

Deceit jumps down making Virgil squeak. “Yes Virgil.”

The anxious side nods and fades out.

Deceit rolls his eyes continuing on his walk.

…….

The next one to bother the deceitful side was actually Patton. Deceit caught him with a cake heading to his room.

“What are you not doing?”

Patton screamed dropping the cake on the ground.

Deceit sighed heading inside his room to get things to clean it up.

“I’m so sorry kiddo you just scared me and all.” Patton laughs nervously.

“You’re lying Patton, you were hoping not to see me because you’re still scared. Don’t lie to me.” Deceit hummed leaning on his doorframe not wanting to speak in opposites so he stayed in his room.

Patton looks away embarrassed and upset. “You’re right but I’m trying to get better you haven’t done anything wrong. I just need to get over this little phobia of mine so we can be a famILY.”

Deceit quirked his only brow. “ uh huh yeah I’m just going to clean this up.”

Patton’s snaps the mess away. “Don’t worry about it Dee I can just poof it away. Maybe I’ll make a Dee-liousus one later.”

Deceit rolls his eyes. “I’m not telling you my name either.”

Patton pouts but fades out.

……

Deceit was throwing away another pile of Patton’s pun sweets, he hated anything sweet, but didn’t have the heart to tell Patton no. Maybe he could ask for a spicy treat or something sour, or a steak. Now he was making himself hungry, or Thomas was hungry and he forget to eat again… it was one of the two.

This time Deceit was startled more like forcefully pulled into the light commons by Logic. He looked around clearly put off his senses. “What do you not want your summoning is wonderful.”

“I see I haven’t improved much I don’t summon others often enough to improve on that skill.” Logan answered.

Deceit sighed it was going to be one of these days where Logan sumonns him and asks about 1000 questions about himself. He really wasn’t in the mood for this. “Look I really want to do this today.”

“Then I’ll do this quick what’s your name?” Logan asked point blank.

Deceit snapped his fingers showing Patton.“ Terrible try Patton.”

Patton looked upset. “How did you figure it out?…. wait oh I was lying. I guess you broke my web of lies.”

Deceit runs his temples as he fades out. At least he wasn’t afraid of him that much anymore.

…….

Ok Deceit would be lying if he said he didn’t look foward to seeing one light on his side of the mindscape. Well lying was kind of his thing. Anyways it was Roman something about him made him happy. Maybe it was his admiration for spiders, or the way he talks, or the way he decides to have a “guys” night and he paints the tips of his spider legs, or well he could just go on. That man was going to be the death of him.

“Hey Deceit it’s me Roman where are you hanging about.” The price bellowed about making his presence known.

Deceit waved his hand from his room. “I’m in here my prince.” And he immeditally coved his mouth with his hand. He was a fucking idiot.

Roman entered his room giving Deceit a big kiss. “Oh Dee you called me your prince.”

Deceit’s face was brushed with a red blush.“ Dorian…. uh that’s my name.”

Roman nearly dropped Dorian. “What oh my God that’s your name. Dorian what a sweet name.”

Dorian flips the scene and grabs Roman dripping him “I hope to hear you say it often.”

It’s Roman’s turn to turn red as his sash.


End file.
